


The Divine

by Power_House3000



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Technology, Child Death, Death, Destruction, Evil, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Outer Space, Parent Death, Space Battles, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000
Summary: After the failure that was earth, the gods have cast themselves into exile abandoning the dying earth for other sources of power, creation and conquering of civilizations, species, and entire systems across the universe eager to fulfil their hunger for power and creating a vast empire ruled by the 6 bearers of the shards of the sun disk, but with this newfound power destruction and bloodshed lays ahead with only few to stop it.
Relationships: Isis/Osiris, Isis/Set, Nephthys/Set
Kudos: 1





	The Divine

There was nothing before there was something. Overnight it seemed to happen, creeping across the universe and born from a dying creation, blood-thirsty though few of them had cried for peace, and yet, they left destruction and fed their hunger for power like a virus does spread, they had conquered the greatest civilizations across space and time, leaving nothing in their wake. The kings, The queens, the great generals, even the emperors and Empresses of the great empires bowed in their surrender, yet none survived as they destroyed every being that did stand in their way. They established their own creation, one a new, one that would not collapse as the last had done, together they did stand in the hall of light, under the six suns that did shine and make them sparkle as blood still dripped from their war garments. Their eyes all set upon the sun disk of the aging sun god, all hungry and prepared to destroy one another for its power. Yet the old Bird had risen his hand in defiance as they did draw their swords to slaughter one another to determine who shall rule the empire they had established, and with those hands of withering bone, he did shatter the sun disk, dividing the pieces between six of his kin.

Set, Osiris, Sekhmet, Amun, Neith, and Thoth. 

Set was granted the largest piece of the empire, _The great red lands_ , using his piece of the sun disk to grant the dying people water, food, and gold; in return for loyalty and dutiful work. Raising his people as the fiercest warriors and strategists of the empire with his Sister-wife, Nephthys, and their children by his side. 

Osiris was granted the undeveloped piece of the empire, _The river lands_ , using his piece to grant them, technology, tools, and resources. Raising his people as the greatest architects of the empire with his Queen Isis, and their son Horus. 

Sekhmet was granted, _The Dark lands_ , with her piece she granted her weak people weapons, armor, and cruelty. Raising them to become the blood-thirstiest of the empire, and the most feared. 

Amun was granted, _the mist lands_ , with his piece, gave his people power to see through the mist, invisibility, and silence like no other, Raising them as the assassins and greatest spies of the empire. 

Neith was granted, _the great green lands_ , with her piece she granted her starving people, game, weapons, and speed, raising her people as the greatest hunters of the empire.

Thoth was granted, The sky lands, with his piece he granted his people wisdom, literature, and eyes that could see all, and raised his people as the Wisest of the empire. 

Together they controlled the empire with grips of iron, each representing the six suns. 

Yet ruling the largest piece of the Empire was not enough for Set, and he wanted more, turning to his sister Isis with the intention to deceive her.

Set convinced his sister of her husband's Infidelity and persuaded her to begin an affair with him, reassuring her that she would be granted her revenge, and impregnated her to assure her trust in him, before convincing her to take the piece of the sun disk for herself and exiling the feeble Osiris and their son Horus into Oblivion, before betraying her and imprisoning her within the palace of her exiled husband, and conjoining the shard of Osiris with his own.

While Imprisoned she would bear a son and a daughter, before perishing at her own hands. 

Set now the bearer of two shards grew hungry once more and waged war upon his kin, beginning _The Great Shard War,_ while his bastards were raised in exile. 

The four remaining Shard bearers turned their backs on each other, leaving only bloodshed to be had. 


End file.
